The Kingdom of Hearts
by cynder1827
Summary: Here's something that i made up because I was playing Kingdom hearts, just to let you know it's pretty much like the game except with a few different's so i still hope you read it and like it and i hope you will help me with something. the question is in the first chapter so if you can please help please do. thank you and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Awakening

" **Please promise me you'll look after him until he's ready"**

" **I-I will but what about you?"**

" **I'll be fine, don't worry about me just be the person I know you can be"**

" **I don't know if I can be the person you think I can be, I've never been good at well, being good"**

" **You'll do it I believe you can do it and here to remind you I'm always with you"**

" **I can't take this it's too important"**

" **Yes you can, besides it's a reminder that we will meet again"**

" **I don't want to lose you not after… not after everything I've put you through"**

" **It wasn't your fault"**

" **Yes it was I was so desperate to get away from the pain I even…"**

" **Stop thinking like that, no matter what happed I still care about you, and if anyone's at fault it's me I left you alone for so long I'm sorry Vanitas"**

" **Venus please…"**

" **I'm sorry but you need to leave before it's too late"**

"…"

" **I'll always be with you remember that, until next time Vanitas**

 **I love you"**

 **Sora's Pov:**

The next time I woke up I was in a strange place, it was dark and the only thing I could see was the floor. Which had a picture of a girl on it, I looked around "hello is anyone there?" I asked as I saw no one there.

 **So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid.**

 **The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?**

I looked around to see if anyone was there "hello…" I said but nothing 'why does that voice sound familiar' I thought as I continued looking around. That's when I noticed three pedestals appear one with a shield another hade a staff and the last one had a sword.

 **Power sleeps within you,**

 **If you give it form,**

 **It will give you strength**

 **Chose well.**

I looked at the three before walking up to the sword.

 **The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?**

It asked me and I nodded, that's when the sword disappeared from my hands. I looked to both sides and looked at the shield and staff.

 **Your path is set.**

 **Now, what will you hive up in exchange?**

I walked towards the staff and picked it up.

 **The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You want to give up this power?**

I nodded as it disappeared,

 **You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?**

"Yes" I said even though I really feel like I've heard this voice before. That's when the shield disappeared and the pedestals started sinking which caused me to fall on the floor. I saw the sides start to crumble and I feel through the floor. The next platform I was on was with a girl with blond hair and she was wearing a silver dress and the sword appeared in my hand.

 **You've gain the power to fight**

I swung the sword.

 **All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others.**

A shadow creators came out of no were.

 **There will be times when you have to fight. Keep your light burning bright.**

I started fighting those creators once I finished all those shadows the rest disappeared.

 **Behind you!**

I turned and defeated it and all the others that fallowed it. That's when a black void came out of no were and I was sucked into it. The next time I woke up I was on a bright colored platform, I also saw a white door I walked towards it and examined it.

 **I can't open it…**

That's when I looked to my right and saw a treasure chest I went near it and used the sword to open it. That's when I saw a barrel appear, I smashed it and items came flying out of it. That's when I noticed the door opening I walked into the light that came from it. The next thing I knew I saw back on my island,

 **Hold on. The door won't open just yet. Firstly, tell me more about yourself.**

I looked to see Tidus, Selphie and wakka. I walked up to Selphie who was leaning against the rope fence. She smiled at me "what's most important to you?" she asked "is friendship" I said "is friendship such a big deal?" she asked before looking back at the sea. Then I decided to go talk to Wakka, he looked at me "what do you want out of life?" he asked me "to be strong" I said "to be strong huh?" he asked before looking away. Then I walked to Tidus "what are you so afraid of?" he asked me and I thought about that before answering "being indecisive" I said "being indecisive? Is that really so frightening?" he asked.

 **You want friendship. You want to be strong. You're afraid of being indecisive. Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a raising sun awaits your journey's end.**

The voice said and I nodded "that sounds good" I said.

 **The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.**

Then I was surrounded by bright lights and the next thing I knew on another platform with a girl with beautiful blond hair, pink dress and was holding a rose. Then I noticed more shadows coming out of the shadows, I took the sword and started fighting all of them. Once I was finished a green light come out of no were. I walked towards it and stepped on it and all my cuts and bruises healed. I turned to see glass stair case going up. I ran up them to see another platform and this one had a picture of a brunet in a yellow dress next to her was some sort of creator next to her.

 **The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes.**

I turned to see my shadow was long, then it started to stand up and form into something bigger.

 **But don't be afraid. And don't forget…**

With that I was left to fight the big shadow on my own…or was I. When I hit it one last time, that's when my sword dispersed and darkside managed to hit the floor barely missing me and I fell down in defeat and then a dark void grabbed me and started sucking me in.

… **But don't be afraid.**

 **You hold the mightiest weapon of all.**

 **So don't forget…**

 **You're the one who will open the door.**

The next thing I knew I was back on my island…again. It was bright as usual, I sat up and yawned then laid back but this time I saw Kairi one of my best friends "whoa!" I said as I sat back up and turned to face Kairi "gimme a break Kairi" I said and she laughed "Sora you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down her" she said. I shook my head "No! This huge thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe! I couldn't-" I didn't finish because Kairi smacked me "ow!" I said "are you still dreaming?" she asked. I looked down "it wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know" I said signing.

I looked towards the ocean and saw the clouds move within the sky "what was that place? So bizarre…and that voice" I couldn't help it was that the same voice from earlier talking to Vanitas 'maybe I should ask him later' I thought as I signed "yeah, sure" Kairi said walking past me and towards the water "say Kairi, what was your hometown like ? You know, where you grew up" I asked "I've told you before, I don't remember" she said. I was shocked "nothing at all?" I asked and she nodded "nothing" she said "you ever want to go back?" I asked. She thought about it "hmm well, I'm happy here" she said "really…" I asked "but you know…I wouldn't mind going to see it" she said.

I nodded "I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there. I want to see them all especially were you and Vanitas came from" I said. Kairi turned to face me "so what are we waiting for" she said "hey!" I voice behind us said. We turned to see Riku my other best friend "aren't you forgetting about me so, I guess I'm the only one working one the raft" he said. Then he tossed a long over to me which I yelped and fell over "and you're just as lazy as he is!" Riku said and Kairi giggled "so you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together" she said. Kairi jumped up and down as Riku sat next to me "I'll race you!" she said "huh?" "What, are you kidding?" Riku said "ready? Go!" Kairi said as both me and Riku looked at each other before leaping up and started racing with Kairi laughing behind up and we couldn't help but smile to.

Later that day I went to Kairi to see what we need "so, you can gather some supplies? Sora, are listening to me?" she asked and I nodded "yeah, I heard you" I said "okay, here's what we need to find: two logs, one cloth and one rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you!" she said as I left to go find what we need. As I left I found Wakka, Selphie and Tidus I talked with each of them and found the stuff I needed. When I was done I went back to Kairi who was ecstatic "thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours" she said handing me a Hi-potion "tired? Want to call it a day?" she asked and I nodded "yeah, let's go home" I said "okay. It is getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow" she said and I nodded as we left.

When it was sunset Riku, Kairi and I were at the small island connected to the main island were the paopu tree was at. As we watched the sun set we started talking "so Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" I asked looking to Riku and Kairi, Kairi put her hands on her laps. Riku shrugged "could be. We'll never know by staying here" he said "but how far can a raft take us?" I asked and Riku shrugged again "who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else" he said "so, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" she asked giggling. We looked at Riku "we'll I haven't really thought about it". I looked at the sea "it's just…I've always wondered why we're here on this island. It there are any other world out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds out there…then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could've just as easily ended up some else, right?" he asked.

I laid down on the tree "I don't know" I said "exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go" he said. Kairi looked at him "you've been thinking a lot, haven't you?" she asked "thanks to you and Vanitas. If you both hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks. Oh and Sora tell Vanitas I say thanks" he said and I gave him a thumbs up "you're welcome" Kairi said. Then she looked down "how come Vanitas can't come with us, he's our friend to" she said and I looked down "I don't know you've got to ask Sora" Riku said as they looked at me. I shrugged "I don't know all he said was 'it's not my place to go somewhere where I don't belong, and that's everywhere' and that was the end of that discussion" I said sitting up and looking down the others didn't say anything. I always wondered what he meant by that, why he always say's that and why I signed as I saw dawn Riku's wyvern and Destiney Kairi's alicorn flying in circles "guess that means it's time to go home" Riku said as we started walking back.

Once we were back in town we went our separate ways and went home. When I got home I saw Vanitas reading a book like he usually dose "Hey Van" I said as I closed the door. He looked up "you're late as usual" he said and I laughed "hey time flies when you're having fun" I said and he shrugged "wouldn't know I never have fun" he said "then why not come with me to the island you used to do that a lot when I was younger" I said "yeah but know you don't need me anymore Sora, it's time you did things your way" he said as he got up and went into the kitchen and I fallowed. Once there I say Rex my T-Rex and Abyss Van's spinosaurus eating, once Rex saw me he went over to me and I patted his head "hey buddy sorry I can't take you with me" I said and he nuzzles me stomach to tell me it was ok. I smiled as I let him eat and sat with Vanitas.

Just a little back story I was the one who found Vanitas on the shore when I was four years old at first I thought it was weird because he looked almost like me except with black hair and deeper voice. I asked the major about this and she took him to the hospital so he could be alright, the sad thing was I lost my parents that same week to a car crash. I was supposed to go to an orphanage but the strange thing was Vanitas offered to take care of me since I saved him. Ever since then he's been my big brother and I was glade about it. Vanitas got along with Riku and Kairi so that made me more happy, he used to be the one who took us to the island and watch out for us but now that were older he doesn't go there anymore and that makes me sad.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Vanitas's "I'm sorry what?" I asked and he smiled "Sora, do you believe in fate?" he asked and I thought about it and shrugged "I don't know, I've never really thought about it" I said and he nodded "good just remember something Sora no matter who you meat or what you do you're the one who has to choose, not fate or anyone else" he said and I laughed "where's this coming from?" I asked and he looked out the window. I saw Abyss look down then I looked back at Van who had stud up "Sora I'm not always going to be here, and you don't need me anymore there are choses we all must make and I'm sorry that I won't be there anymore" he said and I stud up and walked to him "what are you talking about, what do you mean you won't be there?" I asked as he looked at me and shook his head "nothing never mind forget what I said and get something to eat and go to bed you still have to finish that raft of yours right" he said as he walked up stairs fallowed by Abyss and that was the end of that conversation.

 **In Disney castle (no one's POV):**

Meanwhile in Disney castle Donald Duck the court wizard walked towards the throne room. He knocked on the big door way three times. The a smaller door opened and he walked in "good morning, your majesty" he said as he walked on the red carpet to the golden throne "it's nice to see you this morn-" except the King wasn't there "what!" he asked. That's when Pluto out from behind the throne with an envelope in his mouth. Donald opened it and read it, he blinked twice before racing throw the castle to the garden were Goofy captain of the royal knights was sleeping. Donald spoke "Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" he yelled but Goofy was still asleep. Donald's temper got the better of him as he pointed to the sky and summand a bolt of lightning which strike's Goofy on the side and he's wide awake "hey there, Donald. G'morning" he said "we've got problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone…" he said. Goofy ignored him "Queen Minnie?" he asked "not even the queen" Donald said "Daisy?" Goofy said and Donald shook his head "No, its top secret!" he yelled. Goofy calls over Donald's shoulder "g'morning ladies" he said "what?" Donald asked as he turned to see Queen Minnie and Daisy, Daisy's hands were on her hips and Donald laughed sheepishly.

 **That's the end of that chapter and I have a question for all of you. Who should I put together with Riku, Kairi, Namine, Xion and Axel 0r Lea? Because I still need help with them. And a reminder Roxas is with Sora, Vanitas is with Ventus and Terra and Aqua those won't change so if you can help please do and please review.**

 **Thank you.**


	2. Darkness

Darkness

 **Note: ok so far the ones that are in the race are: Riku & Xion 1, Riku & Kairi 2, Riku & Namine1, Kairi & Namine 1, Lea & Kairi 1 and Lea & Namine 2. That is the point's so far so this is how I'll do it the first couple to go up to 10 will be the couples in this story so please vote and I will keep you up to date. I hope you like chapter two also for those of you who want to know what the animals are well…your just going to have to wait for Merlin to come in.**

 **Sora's POV:**

The next day I got dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast, once there I saw Vanitas out back cleaning Abyss. I ate my breakfast and went outside with Rex behind me, Vanitas saw me and waved "good to see your up early" he said and I smiled "hey like you said I got to help finish the raft but first a bath for rex" I said and Rex jumped up and down only because he loves playing in water. I laughed as I got the hose from Van and started getting Rex wet before getting the cloth from Van and started washing him. After a while I had to ask "Hey Van can I ask you something?" I asked "what?" he asked "how come you, me, Riku and Kairi are the only ones with these guys?" I asked.

Vanitas thought about it for a moment "I have no idea, but I didn't always have Abyss" he said "you mean like how I've always had Rex since I was four?" I asked and he nodded "yeah remember I got him on the same day you got Rex" he said and I nodded "yeah I remember I was showing you around the island and there they were two eggs with two symbols on it and then a day later Riku found his egg. As for Kairi she had Destiny since she got here" I said and Van smirked "yeah I know Sora I was there" he said.

I smiled "hey I'm just saying" I said laughed and he shook his head and finished cleaning Abyss as I finished cleaning Rex. Once I was done we dried them and went back inside…well me and Van, Rex and Abyss stayed playing outside "hey Rex I'll be back later today!" I told him and he roared and I laughed "I'm serious I'm surprise the neighbor haven't complained yet" I said and Vanitas smirked "maybe they think they'll eat them if they complain" Vanitas said and I laughed "maybe, well I got to go see you at Dinner" I said but then I remembered something "hey Vanitas there's something else I wanted to ask" I said and he looked at me "well…do you know anyone named Ventus?" I asked and he looked like he'd seen a ghost "why do you ask?" he asked "well…yesterday I had this weird dream were I heard you talk to someone named Ventus so I just wanted to know if that was you?" I asked and he looked down.

Then he answered "Ventus is someone I care about more than anyone else, besides you Sora" he said and I nodded "but he had to go away for a while and I haven't seen him for…eleven years I believe" he said and I was shocked "wait you haven't seen him for eleven years and your still waiting, why?" I asked "because when you love someone so much your willing to do anything for them…even wait" he said and I smiled "you must really love him Van" I said and he nodded "yeah I do, and someday you'll find someone you'll wait for" he said and I smiled "you really think so?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled and hugged him "thanks Van" I said and he nodded hugging me back "now I think you should go, your friends are waiting" he said and I nodded and left for the island.

Once I was there I went to the back of the island where I saw Riku "hey Sora. Our raft still needs a name. Let's see…how about Highwind? What would you name it?' he asked "me? Well…um…Excalibur!" I said "how about…" I cut him off "the usual way?" I asked and he smiled "let's do it!" he said. That's when Kairi decided to show up "you guys at it again? All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply. Take any route you want … first one to tag the tree and make it back here wins" she said and we nodded "if I win, I'm captain! And if you win-" Riku cut me off "I get to share the Paopu with Kairi" he said and I blinked at him "What?" I asked "Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi" he said and I blinked again. That's when I remembered something 'that's right the only one who knows is Vanitas, note to self-tell Riku and Kairi later' I said in my head "okay! On my count: three! Two! One! Go!" she said and we ran off, hey just because I don't like girls that way doesn't mean I want to lose to Riku.

Riku was in the lead for a little while but thanks to the part of the bridge that was broken Riku fell and I managed to pass him, I was never any good with the zip line so I went around it climbed the hill touched the star tree and ran back but this time I used the water way and I won "Now the score is 1 to 0" I said excitedly "man, lighten up. It's just a name after all" he said and I laughed and shook my head. Then I went to were the raft was and saw Kairi. She smiled at me "today we collect provisions for our trip! Let's see. Sora you're looking for…one seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, three fish and fill this up with drinking. But not water from the ocean!" she said and I nodded "bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask" she said and I nodded again and left.

I managed to find two of the mushrooms, both coconuts, the water and the tree fish, I also talked to Selphie, Tidus and Wakka and I talked to each of them. Thanks to Wakka I decided to look in the secret place and that's where I found the last of the mushrooms right next to the wooden door. Right behind it was the picture Riku, Kairi and I drew when we were five and Riku was six. Vanitas laughed at it but said that that we were truly best friends, I laughed at the memory and drew a paopu fruit in the center for all of us to show the three of us will always be connected. Suddenly I hear something from behind me, I turn around "wh-who's there?" I asked as I looked around "I've come to see the door to this world" he said "huh?" I asked "this world has been connected" he said and I was confused "wh-what are you talking about?" I asked "tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed" he said "well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this, huh?" I asked as I saw a hooded figure standing within the shadows and there was a big X upon his chest "wh-where did you come from?" I asked "you do not know what lies beyond the door" he said and I was confused "so, you're from another world!" I said in shock "there is so very much to learn. You understand so little" he said.

I glared at him "oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm going get out and learn what's out there!" I said "a meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing. Just like your pitiful brother" he said and I growled "my brother isn't pitiful!" I yelled "he chose love over power, that is pitiful" he said "no it's not it means he's strong!" I yelled "well see about that" he said. I looked at the door with no keyhole or doorknob. Once I turned around the guy was gone so I decided to go back to Kairi, once there I saw she was working on something "this? I'm making a necklace of Thalassa shells. In the old days sailors always wore Thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage. See this?" she asked showing me an unfinished star-shape charm "It's a charm to help us find each other if we ever get separated. The three of us will always be together" she said putting it away.

Then I presented her with the stuff I got "thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours" she said handing me another hi-potion "tired? Want to call it a day?" she asked me and I nodded "yeah, let's go home" I said as we left. Later Kairi and I were watching the sunset while setting on the dock "you know, Riku has changed" she said and I looked at her "what do you mean?" I asked "well…" she was about to say something but she became silent "you ok?" I asked "Sora, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us!" she said and I was shocked "huh?" I asked and she laughed "just kidding" she said "what's gotten into you? You're the one who's change Kairi" I said "Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here" she said and turned to me "right?" she asked and I nodded "yeah, of course" I said and she smiled "that's good" she said then paused for a minute "Sora, don't ever change" she said "huh?" I asked as she got up watching the waves as I looked at the ocean to "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great" she said as we watched the sunset.

 **Disney castle (no one's POV):**

" **Donald,**

 **Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"—the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction.**

 **P.S.**

 **Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal"**

Once Donald was finished he looked to the others "oh, dear! What could that mean?" Daisy asked "it means we'll just have to trust the king" Queen Minnie said "gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right" Goofy said "your highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key"" Donald said "thank you, both of you" Minnie said. Donald turned to Daisy "Daisy, can you take care of the-" she cut him off "of course. You be careful, now. Both of you" she said "oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you" she said pointing to the kings desk. Donald peers closer to see a cricket jumping on the table "over here" he said.

He stopped jumping once Donald sees him "crickets the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service" he says and bows with his top hat in his hands "we hope for your safe return. Please help the king" Minnie says. Donald stands at attention. Joining Minnie and Daisy, Goofy salutes him, before Donald yanks him out the door "you're coming, too!" Donald says as he drags Goofy out. They walk down the stairs under the courtyard to the Gummi Ship Control room. The mouse-eared lights on the wall are dim in the dark hallway. Donald walks ahead as Jiminy hangs on to Goofy's helmet "Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" he asked and Jiminy nodded "It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle" he said Donald said sternly "Goofy?" "Oh, right... I gotcha. Ya mean, while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border" Goofy said.

Donald shock his head "Order" he said "right World order" Goofy corrected. He laughs and Donald gives a sigh. They come upon a crown-shaped doorway "I guess we'll need new duds when we get there" he said as they entered the gummi ship control room. The whirring of machines fills the air as giant gears spin along the walls. Mechanical arms hang down from the ceiling around a small orange spaceship.

The dome of the cockpit reveals three seats. Donald walks toward a large golden tube and puts a hand to his mouth "Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready" he said. In a hanging control booth, Donald's voice echoes out of the other end of the tube into the ears of a black-nosed chipmunk wearing an apron. Chip salutes and a second chipmunk, this time with a red nose, runs toward a control panel. Dale jumps up to turn a blue lever. Steam billows out of pipes in the ceiling as more gears spin on the walls. Dale leaps to the window and the two chipmunks watch a mechanical hand move across the room. The hand picks up Goofy, carrying him upside down with his arms outstretched. Donald, at his annoyance of being lifted the same way, crosses his arms and frowns. As the cockpit opens, Pluto runs into the room and jumps into the Gummi Ship. A light spins on the wall as an interstellar runway opens, lights blinking along the path.

A lift moves the rocket ship, aiming it at the tunnel, as Daisy and Queen Minnie enter the room to see their departure. Donald gives Daisy a thumbs-up and a wink as the rockets engines start up with a shower of flames. Donald points forward to the tunnel "Blast off!" he shouted. In the tunnel, a large neon arrow blinks on, pointing downward. The shaft below the Gummi Ship opens, and the ship falls through it, Donald and Goofy screaming. The ship drops out of the world and the engine bursts on, sending them into space

 **Destiney island Sora's POV:**

I was pretty much sitting on my bed looking at a wooden model of a ship while thinking about what Kairi said "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great" she said and I signed as Rex licked my face and I laughed and sat up and let him clime on my bed and rest his head on my lap. I petted his head and started thinking about what that guy said 'your brother chose love over power, that is pitiful' he had said "Vanitas what did you do before coming here?" I asked myself "why do you ask?" he asked and I jumped as I saw him at the door way smirking "that wasn't funny Van" I said and he laughed "yeah it was" he said and I shook my head before frowning "it's just I don't know if it was my imagination but I saw this guy at the secret cave and he told me you chose love over power and the only way he could have known that is if he knew you so I was just curious" I said and he looked down and thought for a moment. Then shrugged "all answers come within time nothing last forever not even secrets but love does, let's just say I rather have that then power the rest you'll just have to find out later" he said.

I pouted "that's no far" I said and he laughed again "as I said before nothing is far sometimes. Now dinner while be done in five minutes so wake up Rex and hurry up" he said before going downstairs. I looked down to see that Rex really did fall asleep. I laughed as I shook him "come on Rex it's time for dinner" I said and he started waking up and looked at me "come one big guy let's go" I said as he got up and started going downstairs. I was about to fallow until I heard lightning I turned to look out my window "a storm?" I asked myself "oh, no, the raft!" I said as I opened the window and ran out.

When I got to the island I looked up "what's that?" I asked but I knew no one would answer me. I jumped on the dock to see two other boats "Riku's boat and Kairi's!" I said as I looked around to see if I could spot them. However, what I found wasn't my friends it was the creators from that dream I had I backed away in fear as I took out my wooden sword and blocked one of the creators attack. I tried to hit one but the creators were unfazed. So I did the only thing I could do and run. I climbed up the stairs that lead to the bridge that leads to the small island. That's where I saw Riku, I ran across the bridge but I didn't see Kairi "where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" I said "the door has opened…" Riku said as if he didn't hear me "what?" I asked then he faced me "the door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" he said "what are you talking about we've gotta find Kairi" I said "Kairi's coming with us!" Riku said abruptly.

I was shocked "once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again, and you may not be able to see Vanitas again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" he yelled and that made me uneased "Riku..." I said. A pool of darkness forms at Riku's feet, its tendrils licking at where he stands, wrapping around his impassive body. I rushes forward to save him, and the darkness grabs at me. I tried to reach toward Riku, but the weight of the darkness pulls me down. Riku's face is unchanging as I failed at trying to grab his hand, the darkness proving too much for me. I blacks out for a second before a light twinkles into existence. It starts out small, but soon grows into an incredible brightness. It filled my vision and I felt something metallic fall into my hand. I opened my eyes, nearly stumbling forward as the light dissipates. I stared at the large object in my hand. Its golden handle and silver blade shines like a sword, but the tip of the blade is pointed like the teeth of a key. A keychain hangs from the pommel of the weapon.

A name whispers softly into my ear "keyblade" it said that's when I noticed more shadows appearing I swung the keyblade and it destroyed the creator but more were coming so I fought I destroyed some and the others backed off. With my path cleared I ran off the bridge and back to the beach. When I looked at the secret cave I saw a white door, I fought more creators and saw the door open so I ran into the cave. Once I reached the end I saw Kairi "Kairi!" I yelled. She slowly turns towards me but when I saw her eyes they were blank "Sora…" she said. I felt like I couldn't move but then the door behind her suddenly open and a big wind came throw. I stud my ground but Kairi lost her footing and was push towards me, I stretched out my arms but once she was near me she just went right throw me which surprised me which caused me to lose my footing and I flew backwards.

The next time I woke up I was on a piece of the island since all the other pieces were going up "whoa!" I yelled. But then I felt something behind me so I turned to see Darkside…again. I took out my keyblade and began fighting him, I attacked is hand/arms whenever I could. He always uses his own attacks to try and get rid of me but I still managed to defeat him. When I did defeat him he was sucked up to the big orb in the sky and it started sucking up everything so I grabbed on to something. That's when I saw Rex laying there "Rex!" I yelled but he was then sucked up as well so I let go and was sucked up as well and that's when I blacked out.


End file.
